Little Cullen
by morgieO
Summary: The story of Edward and Bella's daughter. This has been my brainchild since the end of Eclipse. Rated T for future refrence. I don't own any Twilight characters. I only own Cecelia Cullen. Please Review!
1. Cecelia Cullen

**Alice POV**

Cecy danced around with the bear Edward had gotten her for her first Christmas present. That was only a couple months after she was born, I mused. She was nearly two! Rose was addicted to her and so was everyone else. The little girl's bronze curls bounced as she showed "teddy" how to dance the waltz. She was a very advanced for someone who was only two and three fourths years old. She looked remarkably like Edward with bronze hair and striking green eyes. She was even vampire-like; she was incredibly fast at everything. She was smarter than most first graders a, genuine prodigy. She was even composing her own music on the piano. Edward and Bella were always in awe of her broad vocabulary, as she talked to them on the phone. She always asked us about them always! Cecy just loved them more than anyone else.

"Alice!" Cecy giggled in her bubbly toddler voice, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, ya silly little girl!" I laughed at her chubby little face.

At that moment Rosalie walked in and swooped Cecy up in her arms, and tickling her. Cecy's laugh was so contagious; no one in the whole house could escape it. We could hear Emmett's Booming laughter coming from the garage.

"Roe….please….don't….Alice….SAVE….ME!" Cecy squeaked out between laughs.

"Okay, okay! What were you doin'?" Rosalie asked.

"Teaching Teddy how to do the waltz, what else?" Cecy giggled.

"Oh of course how silly of me," Rose said tickling Cecy once more.

**Cecy's POV**

I sat in front of my yellow baby grand that Grandma and Grandpa had given me for a gift. I always got gifts for no apparent reason. But I didn't mind I love to get stuff, that's one of the best reasons to have a rich family. I started to play one of my own original pieces, the one I had wrote and dedicated especially for my mommy and daddy. My little fingers moved across the keys with stunning grace, my music was one of my favorite ways to get my feelings out. I felt some one behind me and turned around without missing a single note.

"Hey Jasper, whatcha doin'?" I asked even though I knew the answer, he always just like to feel exactly what I was feeling when I played this piece of music. He said it helped him think about stuff. I knew what I was feeling, I was sad; I missed my mommy and daddy. I knew why they had left it was 'cus of me, to keep me safe. My mommy wanted to be with my daddy forever and ever so she needed to be just like him, a vampire. Just like everyone else in my family, but they didn't scare me I was never afraid of them. They loved me just like I loved them.

"Just thinking about stuff." Jasper said.

Of course he was he always was, but I loved him anyway he had gotten me a cute little I-pod for no reason, just said it was to keep my music on we already had too many CD's left over from my daddy. I 

loved to "sneak" (even though I could never really sneak around anywhere with a house full of vampires) into my parents' room it was the prettiest room in the whole house I thought. It used to be my room to when I was a baby, but those were old times, I was almost three now! I liked it here in Alaska, it was nice and cold.

"When are they coming home?" I asked, I didn't need to specify who "they" were, Jasper already knew.

"I don't know, soon though. So you don't need to worry." He replied.

"Alright thanks." I said, finishing my sad little song. I got up and gave Jasper a hug. He picked me up and carried me down to the kitchen. Alice had gone out to get me some food, why cook when only one person was going to eat it, especially when the cook didn't even know what tasted good to humans. Jasper sat me down on my little chair and pushed it in close to the table. Alice set the table with my favorite flowery plate with my name in the center. She plopped the still hot burger on the plate with some French fries and tad of ketchup on the side.

"Thank you Alice, Jasper." I said sweetly. They each muttered a 'your welcome'. They both left me to eat, I never liked to be stared at while I ate, it was awkward when they did. I ate in silence, with my little song playing over and over again in my head.

**Rosalie's POV**

Cecy was a miracle an angel! And I couldn't help but love her. Soon after Cecy was born Bella had asked me if I would watch over her, like she was mine. I had, when I first heard Bella was expecting was overwhelmingly jealous, why did she get everything? What had she done to deserve this kind of miracle, when I obviously wanted it more? But when she asked me to be Cecy's surrogate mother along with Alice, while Bella was gone, I was so happy I could raise Cecy like my own! I have recently taught her how to change oil, and tires. Cecy loves to help me work on cars and is unbelievably brilliant for such a small child. Emmett loves her too, we all do. There is no way possible to not adore the child, with her bouncing, bronze curls and twinkling green eyes the spitting image of Edward. Her sweet voice radiating love, joy, and laughter, as it echoes through the halls. You can tell that she is the very thing keeping everything perfect, no one is ever stressed or angry and I feel like a better person because of her. I think she is the most beautiful thing on this planet. And that is a statement that I never would have said unless I was talking about myself.

"Roe?" the little voice asked. Roe was the little pet name Cecy had for me.

"Yes Cecy?"

"What are you looking at?" She asked. I realized I had been staring off into space for a while now. I gently shook my head and looked upon the round face encircled with those bronze curls, her little face all rosy and smooth. I was always in awe of her. She was wearing one of those designer dresses Alice and I had gotten her. The matching ribbon holding her curls out of her eyes. The dress was exactly the same shade as those eyes. She always looked gorgeous in that color. All those mothers at the park stared at her, not even noticing their little ones. Oh how the gaped at her!

"Just you, thinkin' how beautiful you are," I said, "You've eaten?"

"Yup! Wanna have a tea party or something later on?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, of course sweaty, I would love to! Will Teddy be there?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Mmmhmm. Isn't he always?" she giggled.

"Oh, yes he never misses one of Miss Cecelia's famous tea parties!" I laughed

"What's all this laughing?" Emmett asked, laughing himself.

"I'm gonna have a tea party, you wanna come too Emmett?" Cecy asked a pleading smile on her face.

"I could never turn down an invitation from an angel!" Emmett said grabbing her up and giving her a bear hug. Cecy giggled and hugged him back tightly. Emmett held her away from him and they grinned enormously at each other. I couldn't help but burst into laughter! They looked hysterical! Once I did so did they, the room was full of laughter. Everyone came to see what was so funny and then joined in. Oh it seemed like ever since Cecy had been in our lives we were always laughing!


	2. Family

**Cecy's POV**

_I was dancing and dancing in the prettiest room I'd ever been in, it looked sort of liked my parents' room. My parents' song that I had written for them was the music that played in the background. I was giggling and having the time of my life. Oh if only my parents where here, I had only seen them in pictures or home videos, but they were the most stunning people I had ever laid eyes on. And even though it had been one in a half years since I had last seen them I felt a deep connection to them. Then the music stopped to a screeching halt and a man was standing in front of me, he was so scary. Who was? I wanted to run and scream but I couldn't find my voice. I stayed frozen in place. The man was all dressed in black and he reached his hand out, and everything went black. _

_I screamed! _

I was woken up in my dark room. There had been a high keening nose that had woken me up. It took me half a second to realize that it was me, and I was still screaming. My bedroom door burst open the same second I stopped screaming. My whole family, everyone except my mommy and daddy, was now in my room the light was flashed on. Roe was kneeling by my bed and Alice was stroking my forehead. Everyone stared at me a terrified look in their eyes.

"Cecelia sweetheart, why were you screaming? What happened? Was it a nightmare honey?" my grandma asked me. I couldn't talk for a little bit, but they all waited patiently for my answer.

"Ya I had the scariest dream. I'm sorry I made you worry about me. It was nothing important." I muttered apologetically. Jasper came over and hugged me he knew exactly how scared I was and he made me feel a lot better. He wiped tears from my cheeks and I hadn't realized I had been crying. I felt like a baby, but he smiled at me and I started to feel drowsy….

I woke up that morning to the smell of French toast and eggs and bacon. I had a feeling Alice was responsible and that she had made more than was needed. I hopped out of bed and yawned. I slipped my feet into cute green slippers and made my bed. My room was the scene of the woods all green and spring-like. I loved it. Alice and Roe had made it for me designed it and everything. I always got stuff from everyone, and I had I feeling-given last night's fright- I would be getting something else today. I put on my robe and walked out of my room. I was advanced for a two and three fourths year old, but I felt normal to me. People stared at me every where I went but I didn't know for what reasons.

When I got down stairs Grandpa was reading the newspaper and at the sound of my arrival he look up and came over to me.

"How are you feeling this morning Cecelia?" He asked me.

"Um… great. Why grandpa?" I asked him.

"Well you gave us quite the scare last night little missy." He said kissing my cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone, was I that scary?" I said sweetly.

"No you weren't scary we were worried about what had scared you, honey." He explained. Grandpa had a way of always explaining things just right for me. Like his medical terms, he loved taking me in to work and showing me off. I loved that best, getting loved.

"Hey Cecy!" Emmett's booming voice called, from the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"You bet I am! Hold on a sec!" I called back to him.

"Alright, you go eat Cecy." Grandpa said patting my back as I walked away towards the kitchen. When I entered I laughed at the scene before my eyes, Alice and Emmett were covered in flour! I burst into a frenzied laughter! They couldn't help themselves and joined in. I loved that when ever I laughed so did everyone else. I hopped up onto my seat as Alice, still laughing a bit, placed a mountain of food in the center of the table.

"What is all this?!" I asked my eyes bulging a little. I could never eat this much food! Did she think I was a bottomless pit?

"Oh you don't need to eat it all." she said placing a piece of French toast, one egg, and two long strips of bacon on my flower plate. I wondered what all the rest was for then, as she cut up my toast.

"Why did you make so much then?" I asked incredulously.

"For leftovers I guess," Alice smirked, "I got overly excited again!"

Emmett burst out in laughter, and Alice glared playfully at him. "You sure did!" he crowed. I laughed along with him and soon Alice even laughed at herself. I ate more then usual to be nice and not let all this food go to waste. When I was finished eating I helped Alice clear the table and wash the dishes. We packed the food in Tupperware and put it in the fridge. I thanked Alice and asked where Roe and Jasper had been this whole time. They were in the garage fixing up Jasper's silver motorcycle. I went put on my boots and heavy, green winter coat and went out side. Roe let me help her with it and I told them about the enormous breakfast Alice had made for me. Jasper laughed, he loved how Alice got excited over some things. They walked me back to the house, swinging me in between them. I love when they do that!

"Oh!" I whimpered, "I forgot Teddy in the garage!"

"I'll go get him for you Cecy." Jasper said and was gone. In less then a second, even before my brain realized his hand had been ripped from mine, he was back clutching my hand again. In his arms was Teddy. Teddy was my best friend, he went everywhere with me. My daddy had him made for me when I was born. The home video of him giving me the bear is my favorite. Because we are all together, like a real family! My daddy is beautiful, like everyone else in my family. I love how he talks to me on the phone…

_"Cecelia! How are you doing love?" Edward asked over the phone._

_"Wonderful! What are you and mommy up too?" I asked, I always melted like butter when he called me 'love'. His voice was the sound of velvet, so gentle and loving._

_"Well we just got back from dinner. Has Alice been attempting to cook again?" He laughed under his breath. Oh I wanted so much to hug my daddy and give him a BIG kiss!_

_"She hasn't in a while. We're sticking to fast food!" I giggled. I wondered if my mommy could hear me, was I on speaker?_

_"That's a relief we were worried you were being fed inedible food!"I could hear his smile in his voice. I giggled into the phone again._

_His voice suddenly got serious. "I love you Cecelia, I want to know that."_

_"I love you too, daddy!"I said trying to hold back my tears unsuccessfully, "when are you and mommy coming home?" I started to sniffle giving away the fact that I was crying. I got angry at myself. Oh you're nothing but a baby! Now everyone thinks you are, even daddy!_

_"Please, Cecy don't cry your mother and I will be home in no time." He comforted me, "do you want to speak with your mother?"_

_"Uhh huh!" I sniffled, "good bye daddy! I love you!"_

_"Good bye, I love you too!" he whispered. _

_"Cecelia, honey, what's wrong?" Bella's voice was rushed and worried._

_"Nothing's wrong, mommy, I just miss you so much!" I broke down right there and couldn't speak anymore. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. My bedroom door opened and everyone came in Roe took the phone from me, and uttered hushed words into it. Jasper looked deep into my watery eyes. My eyelids drooped, and then closed…_

"Cecy? You still alive?" Emmett asked his face inches from mine.

"Oh!" I huffed.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he said apologetically, grinning at me. Emmett's smiles always made me smile, just like how my laugh made everyone else laugh. I grinned right on back.

"No, I was just daydreaming I guess. When will they come home?" I asked him.

"In a little while, don't worry. I bet I could guess what you where thinkin' 'bout." He laughed under his breath.

"Yah, I bet you could!" I said smiling I got up on my tip-toes and kissed Emmett on the cheek. He looked down lovingly at my little baby face. I knew I must have looked like an angel.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my man?" Roe asked trying to look mad at me, but she didn't look very convincing. I just smiled and looked smugly up at her. She raised one eyebrow at me. I laughed. Emmett joined in. We sat their rolling on the ground in laughter, Roe eventually joined in. She had looked so…so hysterical. Menacing and loving at the same time. Ah, I love my family their the best in the world.


	3. Reunited

**A/N- I hope this clears up any questions you guys might have. Thanks for the reviews it helps a lot! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- I don't own any characters from the Twilight sega, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Edward's POV**

We sat in our little cabin bed room, I was holding Bella. She wanted to call and talk to Cecy so badly, I could tell. We listened to the recordings of Cecy that Alice had just sent us via e-mail. She said we shouldn't miss even one laugh, but that would be impossible to tape. She was the best daughter anyone could have. A shudder ran trough Bella, she felt so guilty, and the last time we called, Cecy had broken down and started sobbing, while trying to tell us that nothing was wrong. I was glad I couldn't see her face at that moment, stricken with pain. We had put her through so much, she didn't deserve to be in this messed up family, being the angel she was. A saint among demons. I would almost wish she wasn't ours, but I was much too selfish to do that. This separation was hard enough.

A piece of music from the piano came up it was introduced by the sweetest baby voice.

"This is a piece that I wrote for my parents, Edward and Bella Cullen!" she giggled, and then the notes rung out in the loveliest maelstrom, her little fingers must have the hardest time to play this. The song came to a close and Bella heaved tearless cries.

"She can play the piano just like you Edward." Bella sobbed, "we are missing her whole life it seems, she is so ahead than a normal two year old and by the time we get back she will be acting like a thirty year old." She fingered one of our many framed pictures of Cecelia. She sat by the little yellow baby grand, she looked so beautiful and her dress matched her eyes perfectly. Green, like how mine had been. Oh to hold her in my arms again. In the background of the picture on the piano bench sat the little teddy bear I got her when she was born. Alice told me she never went anywhere without it. She had asked Cecy once why she did. Cecy's reply was that maybe if she did it would be like taking me and Bella around with her. Children always thought the strangest most unbelievable things. That's what made them so important, I suppose, it made them so innocent. Yes, Cecelia, our Cecelia was so incredibly innocent.

**Cecy's POV**

"Oh! I LOVE the park!" I giggled at Alice as we drove home from our day out at the park. The park was the only place I could socialize, even though it was with much older children. They must think I was just their age only small. Incredibly small for my age. I acted just like them I suppose, much more advanced than any two and three-fourths year old.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She glanced at me from the front seat. I smiled at her.

"Why do I act a lot older than I am? I can only have bigger friends. The kids my age are barely talking!" I said in almost disbelief, to be like that would kill me.

She stared at me for a moment. Before she answered. "Well, you know that your dad, along with us, is a vampire and when you where born your mom wasn't right." I nodded for her to continue, "So you are half human and half vampire, which naturally makes it easier to gain and store knowledge."

"But now my mommy is a vampire too!" I stated the obvious. I had been given this talk before. 'After you could eat regular baby food and you didn't need your mommy she left so she could live with your daddy forever and someday if you want you can too.' Then was the story of how come she needed to 

be away for awhile. 'There are some problems with this, your mommy, after all this, will be very hard to control. She won't know how to control her new self, and she might hurt you. No matter how much she loves you.' They always sugar coated all the details, but I knew what they meant.

"Yes, your mommy is too. Just like the rest of us." She said a grim smile on her face.

**Alice's POV**

Poor Cecy! I feel so guilty having to keep her away from her parents, I feel like a jail warden! Ugh! Edward shouldn't worry, I'm sure Bella wouldn't even think of such a thing. I mean look at Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and me, we never killed anyone, well on vampire terms. We all knew we had a choice and we lived among humans since then. Edward is just far too over protective! Bella would do just fine if she where here with Cecy. They, all three of them would be happy. As happy as everyone here, Jasper has been so under control in Cecy's presence. He wouldn't dare hurt her either, none of us could. Ugh! Cecy, Bella, and Edward are all suffering for no reason at all.

**Rosalie's POV**

Why don't they come home already? They are just killing Cecy inside, and if she hurts we all do. All of her feelings are contagious. I have a feeling they are dying as well, maybe even worse then we are. I know how selfish they both are and being gone is so completely selfless, it was very unlike them. I suppose I, at first loved that Bella was gone giving me care of her baby, but I can't stand to see Cecy so sad. Her frown is breaking my dead, beat less heart. And with all her tears it rips just a bit more out from me. If they don't come home soon I'll make them!

**Edward's POV**

We had made our decision. We were coming home, if it didn't workout…then, well, I don't know what we are going to do about it. The sooner we got home the better. Bella finished packing her clothes and personal items into the car. She sat in the passenger seat ready to go. I wanted to jump in and race home but I had to keep my head they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, no rush. But I wanted to get to Cecy as soon as possible and I could tell Bella did too. I got into the drivers seat, started the Volvo, and backed out of the long, gravel driveway.

**Alice's POV**

I could see the Volvo race down the highway towards Alaska. Oh, I knew they were coming home soon, even before the decision had been made! It didn't take a psychic to know that!

**Rosalie's POV**

When Alice told us that Edward and Bella were coming home I nearly jumped off the walls! Then the discussion, of whether to tell Cecy or have it be a surprise, came and went. The phone rang and Emmett grabbed it an answered it all in less then half a second. He talked in a rush then hung up with a 'good bye'.

"That was Edward." Emmett grunted.

"We know," Jasper said in a rush, "What did he say?"

"He must have known what we were just talking about. He said not to tell her." He said a little confused. "They will be here tonight, early morning, while Cecy is asleep."

The rest of the night went by in slow motion it seemed. The minutes went by, in what seemed to be hours. Time was in a standstill. By the time it was Cecy's bedtime, it wasn't soon enough. Not that I necessarily wanted her to be away. I just wanted to give her something, like a present. She fell fast asleep, like she wanted to get over with rest, and to have it be morning already. Like how she was on Christmas Eve. Did she know? No, how could she?

"Good night" I whispered, and kissed her little forehead.

**Cecy's POV**

I had that nightmare again. Only I felt that I couldn't scream. I could hear the voices downstairs. There were some voices I thought I should know but I didn't quite. So I got out of bed and slowly walked to the railing. I knew I couldn't possibly sneak about anywhere with a house full of vampires but that didn't stop me from trying. I looked down on an image I could have easily imagined. Was I still dreaming? My mommy and daddy home? Surely I was dreaming. Everyone was downstairs and talking in hushed tones. I walked down the stairs and slowly crept up on my family. I dared not say a word for fear of it disappearing before my eyes. I was so close now surely they knew I was there, but they never looked my way.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I whispered. I couldn't force my voice any louder. All the eyes in the room turned toward me.

"CECY!" my mommy and daddy cried at the same time. They rushed with complete grace towards me. Two pairs of arms wrapped gently around me. They cooed at me kissing my head. My tiny arms wrapped around their heads and pulled us together even tighter. I, of course, began to cry.


	4. Growing Up

**Chapter Four**

**Cecy's POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Ugh!" I groaned as I reached for the alarm clock. I don't know why I even have one. Everyone's already awake and they could just wake me up. But I was forcing myself to be more independent. I had to be next week is my sixteenth birthday. Of course Alice and Roe were insistent on being to party planners which didn't really bug my mom. She doesn't like parties much but she goes to support me, and make me happy. I liked it better when I was little. My parents were my parents but now they had to be my siblings. And even though that's all I really know to do in life — lie — I want to actually have my parents be my parents for once outside my home.

"Knock! Knock! You up?" Alice asked. We were like best friends. We told each other all of everything that happened. We were each others confidants.

"Ya I'm up, you can come in Alice." I said sitting up in bed. The door opened and in a flash Alice was sitting right next to me. She had with her an adorable new outfit I so much wanted to wear it but I needed to be more grown up. I just had to! For my sake! "What do ya got their Alice?"

"The outfit you're going to wear today." She said knowing what I was going to say and she didn't have to be psychic to know that.

"Alice!" I groaned, "We've been over this a million times plus two! I should be picking out my own clothes and buy my own clothes! But I wouldn't mind seeing that… no no no! I must be more independent!" I fought with myself. Again.

"Oh I see, this is just an early birthday gift so here you go!" she said giggling, and placing the outfit in my lap complete with shoes that had my heart aching. "Oh come on! Cecy you can grow up after you wear this! Pleeeaassee!!" she begged. And my mind gave in. Oh the irony in my life. As soon as I made up in my mind that I would be wearing this outfit today, Alice knew. She jumped up and hugged me a little too tightly.

"Your welcome!" I managed to gasp out, in my aunt's chokehold hug.

"You should be!" She cheered. Letting me out of her deadly seize, quite reluctantly. "You know, I really don't understand why you are acting like this. You sound like your mother."

"Ya, I see your point, but my mom's not all that bad. She at least comes to parties now… 'cus of me!" I bragged. In this family bragging wasn't a bad thing. It was a type of game between us Cullen girls — except my mom she didn't get stuff like that.

"But they are my parties!" Alice shot back.

"No you just plan them, they are my parties!" I giggled.

"I plan them too!" Roe said, more in a way that made it sound like she had been in the conversation the whole time. This made me giggle even more.

I got dressed and went down stairs. My parents had gone out for a 'drive' and said goodbye last night before I went to sleep. Of course that meant it was party time for us 'kids'.

Alice giggled at me. She was up to something, I looked around and noticed that there was something different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the décor —

"ROAR!!"

"Ah!" I let out a scream…just a little bit. Emmett and Jasper had jumped up from behind the balcony to right at my back. I have to admit I handled it pretty well. I mean any normal person would just keel right over having died of sheer fright. And I had only let out one small scream, which obviously annoyed Emmett because he hadn't completely scared the daylights out of me.

"Ha! I didn't even scream that much this time!" I said triumphantly. This wasn't the only time they had done this, well this particular way yes, but they tried to freak me out a lot while my parents where gone so that my dad wouldn't kill them. Not that he really would, but…lets just say that my dad is pretty protective. I don't know if I would say over protective but he was definitely protective.

"Oh, but you at least screamed a little!" Emmett laughed, letting go his annoyance at the fact he hadn't totally won. Ugh, boys, can't live with um can't live without um! What can a girl do? Emmett ruffled my hair playfully as he walked past me.

"You guys are such dorks." Roe said sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the TV.

"Yes we are!" Emmett chuckled.

"And proud of it!" Jasper chimed in.

I turned and walked towards the kitchen, my kitchen! Oh it was filled chock full of delicious goodies and fresh produce. Whenever anyone in my family so much as passed a grocery store they picked something up for me to eat. I guess they thought everyone had to have the whole store in their pantry to be able to live a comfortable life. My mom would just roll her eyes and go along with it. I mean they just cared about me, nothing wrong with being cared about, right?

In the kitchen was my grandma, but to most everyone else in the world just thought she was my adopted mom, she smiled at me and patted the chair next to her for me to sit down in. I got myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and a spoon and took a seat. My grandma smiled at me as I ate, you would think I would feel uncomfortable but this was how it normally was for me.

"How did you sleep?" She asked once I had finished eating and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Oh just the same I suppose, but that really doesn't matter." She said sliding her arm around my shoulders and giving me a side hug. Grandma was always so gentle and sweet. Even though my whole family was sweet grandma had a special way of showing it. I made her proud she told me time and time again. I think I could be a couch potato and make her proud, just the fact that I made her a grandma made her proud.

"What are you gonna do today?" I asked returning her hug.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'll sketch some ideas I have for some cute little houses, or I will go out." She mused, "What are you looking forward to doing today?"

"Well, I have music today and I'm going to be planning for the showcase." I said smiling at the thought. I had been chosen to play in the showcase because I was at the top of my class in the music department, even though I was only a sophomore in high school and the showcase was mostly for juniors and seniors for college scholarships.

"Ah, you're so much like your father when it comes to music!" She beamed. She simply adored the fact that my dad and I loved music so much. She was like my mother when it came to the piano, just content to listen.

"Hey Cecy! We gotta go!" the booming voice of Emmett interrupted our conversation.

"I can hear you just fine! I'm coming!" I laughed back.

Grandma patted my back and laughed with me. "You better get going. Have a wonderful day sweetie!" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"You too!" I said as I got up from the table and left the kitchen.

The last bell of the day rang and I rushed to my locker. I threw papers and binders and books into my backpack. I just had to get out of there before—

"Hey Cecy! Wait up!" his voice rang down the hall.

Ugh! If only I could move at my regular speed! Life would be so much easier!

"Hi Harvey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I began walking away. If my dad was here I wouldn't have had to deal with this today.

"Uh, I'm at school, well leaving it but I'm always here" he laughed as he nudged me with his elbow. Eww, I could see were this was headed…again.

"Ha ha ya, I forgot…so what do you want?" I said, and I admit I could have said it a little bit nicer.

"Uh…well I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later…" he whispered barely audible for the human ear to hear, but I could.

"Well I was going to go out with my sisters, and do some shopping." I lied; Alice was walking towards me with an agitated look. She always wanted me to go out on dates with guys, despite my father's STRONG disagreement, talk about a hopeless romantic.

"Oh, maybe Saturday then?" he asked hopefully. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh maybe, I think I have plans already though." I said quickly just as Alice came to announce to Harvey that we could change our 'shopping plans'. I grabbed her arm and steered her away. "Don't even think about it!" I hissed in her ear.

She giggled at me; "If only you could have seen your face when he came up behind you!" she began to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked a little peeved that he missed what ever it was.

"You missed it—Cecy's face—that was classic!" Alice said between giggles.

"Ugh! Are you serious?!" He groaned in annoyance, "I missed the face? The face is the best part of a reaction!"

"I know and you missed it!" I said triumphantly, and then I started to laugh along with Alice, as we walked towards the car.

"What did he miss?" Roe's voice came up from behind.

"Oh nothing much." I rushed out.

"Oh that was real convincing Cecy!" Jasper countered as he climbed into the car. Emmett started the engine and we roared off of school campus. Halfway home Emmett started to slow down, just as always.

"You getting out today or being normal and riding home with us?" He asked as he started to pull over.

"First define 'normal' 'cus last time I checked no one in this family could say they were normal. And second yes I am going to get out and walk." This was my daily routine, to clear my mind in nature's beauty. And if you had a father who could hear your thoughts and a family who pretty much treated you like a newborn, getting away from it all feels pretty damn good.

I got out of the car, and waved good-bye to my family as they drove off. I plugged my head phones into my ears and turned up the volume on my i-pod. I started towards home, trudging through the last of autumns crinkly leaves that littered the side of the road. That's when I heard it, I'm not exactly sure how I had because my i-pod was turned all the way up, but I did.

At first I thought it was static or something coming through to my head phones, but it kept up at a steady pace. Footsteps, from behind me. Before I was seized by panic, my mind went through all of the logical types of thoughts I should have…who it could be…why were they following me…were they even following me…stuff like that. I was too scared to turn around and look. Like in those movies when kids hear stuff in their rooms at night, but they are too scared to find out what made the noise.

I kept on walking at a steady pace, my mind trying to conjure up all that my dad had taught me on self defense, for incase he wasn't there to protect me, like I said he's _very _protective. I purposely dropped the book I was holding a little ways behind me, so it wouldn't look obvious that I had noticed someone following me. Funny thing or should I say creepy thing is that when I turned to pick the book up no one was there, but the short branches that are the begging of the forest where still swinging, from when someone had brushed them when passing. That's what made me rule out Emmett, Jasper, Harvey, and all those other guys at school as my possible stalkers.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Okay I'm kinda feeling bad because I don't really wanna keep writing about twilight because I hated breaking dawn...it was like a horrible fan fiction and I'm freaking out cus my was almost exactly like it minus the creepy pedophile Jacob( and I had considered myself on team Jacob) imprinting on Renesme (ugliest freakin' name ever!) but so many people...well not that many actually but its more than I expected...and I don't want to disappoint you guys. But I've kinda run out of ideas...the well is dry... I don't know maybe some of you could somehow relight the spark for my own fan fiction. I'm not sure how you could but I feel like since I don't like twilight anymore I should no longer have a place in its large fandom. Idk...I just don't wanna let all of you all down. Just send me your thoughts on my predicament. It would be greatly appreciated, even if it is constructive criticism. I love you all for enjoying my little story!

Love, Morgan (morgieo)


End file.
